The present invention relates to environmentally friendly additives for plastics and a process for producing the same.
The ability of organic or inorganic chlorine-containing substances to dissociate and release chlorine ions in incinerators, the amount of hydrogen provided by water existing in wastes, and the concentration of alkaline metals contained in the wastes are the main factors to influence the formation of hydrochloric acid and heavy metal chlorides during the incineration of wastes. The chlorine ions released from different chlorine-containing substances in incinerators easily react with a large amount of hydrogen provided by humid wastes and to form hydrochloric acid.
xe2x80x9cDioxinxe2x80x9d is an organic chloride compound, which comprises 75 chloride compounds. Among monochloro dioxin and polychloro dioxin, the most hazardous and poisonous dioxin is 2,3,7,8-tetrachloro dioxin because of the different arrangement of the chlorine atoms.
The chemical formula of dioxin is as follows: 
Accordingly, it is highly necessary to obtain an environmentally friendly additive to be incorporated into plastic products to reduce the amount of hydrochloric acid released when the plastic products are incinerated.